Journeys Of The Heart
by Black666Hunter
Summary: You never know just what's around the next corner on the river of life


'Alright then everybody, let's get this show on the road.' Colonel Bonfire Snads grabbed his pack off the bench and swung it onto his back. He looked over his shoulder just as the rest of his team stepped away from the ship, and shook his head. There was definitely something going on here. Christine just wasn't usually so inattentive that she tripped on the stairs. Lucky for her, Braid was there to catch her.  
'Anytime you pair are ready to ship out.' Christine started at the sound of her COs' voice, but Braid was still there so she shrugged.  
'Coming sir.'

Braid paused to think for a moment. He felt something between himself and Major Christine Ravens but he was unsure what it was. He had been about to ask her what the feeling meant, but Bonfire had spoken and Christine had walked off.  
'Come along Revs. We must get moving.' Revs looked up from where he was studying some rocks near the base of the gate and nodded.  
'Coming Braid.' Braid thought about asking Revs about this feeling towards Christine. After much careful consideration he decided he would, but not while there was the risk Christine would over hear them. He would wait until they were alone. Perhaps that night, at the change of guard.

Bonfire shook his head again, 'Let me guess, you found another interesting rock.' Revs didn't bother answering Bonfire. He just grabbed his pack and took his position, at the rear, ready to go.

Braid looked at Christine again and felt his heart go fluttering out of his chest, he looked away, just in case he said something he would later regret. He smiled softly to himself and felt his innards squirm, a sure sign of different circumstances within the body they shared.

Christine felt the connection to Braid but she decided to keep it inside her. She didn't know what Bonfire would think if she told him she was in love with someone like Braid. She felt Braid gaze on her back, but it was only there for a couple of seconds. She smiled softly, I'll have to do something about this soon, she thought to herself.

Braid couldn't stand it any longer. He had to know what the feeling was, but Christine was still too close to risk asking Revs. Bonfire spoke up.  
'Braid you and Revs take the left fork, Christine and I will take right. Stay in radio contact.' Revs nodded an assent and turned to the left, Braid just behind him.

Braid waited a few minutes before he asked.  
'Revs, I have a strange feeling in my heart when ever I look at Christine. Do you know what it could be?' Revs's step faltered before he turned and smiled at Braid.  
'What sort of feeling?' Braid looked down at his feet before replying.  
'My heart goes all fluttery, like it's going to try and fly away, but when I look away, the fluttering stops and is replaced by a dull ache.' Revs was chewing on his bottom lip, apparently deep in thought, but trying to stop laughing out loud.  
'Braid, there is a simple explanation for all that. You have fallen in love with Christine, there's no doubt about it. You are in love with Christine Ravens.' Braid raised an eyebrow.  
'What do you mean? I am married. I could not possibly have fallen in love with someone else.' Revs shook his head.  
'It doesn't matter. You know your wife is no longer alive. Your brain is just trying to tell you to move on. You have totally fallen for Christine, there's no denying that fact. You should tell her.' Braid let his eyes roam around the forest before he answered.  
'I could never tell her. She would never forgive me. She knows about my wife. It would never work.' Revs shook his head again.  
'Is that the only excuse you have? You rarely saw her; I don't blame your heart and your head for looking at the women on the base. You need someone to hold close, and Blaze needs a mother figure too.' Braid had to agree with that, he only saw his family once a year, for any length of time and Blaze really did need someone else to talk to, a female figure who understood him.  
'Perhaps you are right, maybe I should tell her.' Revs grinned.  
'That's the spirit, and I'll be there for moral support.' Braid nodded. Revs pointed up ahead.  
'Look the path is re-joining.' Revs and Braid looked at each other and nodded.  
'You should tell her tonight, I'll distract Bonfire.'

That night, Recon Cell 12 sat around the campfire almost ready to go to bed, Braid stood up and moved around the fire to sit closer to Christine, Revs followed him around and placed his hand on Braid's shoulder, and then he moved away again and sat behind Bonfire and gently rubbed his shoulders.  
'Major Ravens, after a long and informative discussion with Revs I have come to the conclusion that I am in love with you.' Christine's jaw dropped and she snuggled up against Braid and pulled his arm around her shoulders.  
'I was kind of hoping you'd say that, because I have to admit… I love you too.' A dead silence fell over the camp.  
'Well Bonfire, what do you say we move into the tent and let these two talk things over?' Bonfire nodded and the two men vanished into their tent.

'How long have you had these feelings for me?' Christine asked softly.  
'Since my wife died. I just didn't have the courage to admit it till now.' Christine softly petted his arm and snuggled closer, so Braid pulled her up into his lap. She curled up and rested her head over his heart, listening to it beat.  
'I don't mind. I only realised how much I loved you a few months ago, but better late then never I suppose.' Braid smiled, a rare thing for him to do at the best of times, but he was so happy with this. He gently lifted Christine's chin, until they were both staring into each others eyes and ever so gently, betraying his tough outer shell, they shared their first kiss.

In the other tent, Revs turned to Bonfire.  
'Love always finds a way. Two hearts will now take the journey of life, together forever.' Bonfire grinned,  
'And I wish them the best of luck.'

Back outside, Christine's eyes drooped closed and Braid ever so gently picked her up and carried her back to their shared tent. He lay Christine gently on the open sleeping bag, removed her boots and dogtags and after removing his own boots, lay down next to her, pulling the second open sleeping bag over them both. He drifted off to sleep, the smell of his love in his nose.  
'Sleep well my little song bird.' Braid gently gave Christine another kiss before wrapping his arms around her, protecting her for the night.

Morning broke, and Christine woke to the feeling of a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She smiled, remembering last night. She snuggled back closer to Braid and closed her eyes. Braid reflexively pulled Christine as close as he dared without hurting her, he was remembering last night too.

'Well, looks like you were right. The love birds have no intention of getting up this morning. But that don't worry me, I'm in no hurry to pack up and go home. I really like this place, it's so peaceful.' Revs grinned, Bonfire was right, it was nice there. The sky was clear, the air was fresh, the birds were singing and the insects seemed happy too. This was one mission that no one in Recon Cell 12 would readily forget.

Christine finally dragged herself from the depths of sleep. Although she really didn't want to, but there was no choice. She had to get up. She rolled over in Braid's arms and kissed him, a powerful and breath-stealing kiss. Braid opened his eyes and smiled. He was going to be doing that a lot more now.  
'I meant everything I said last night, I love you and I don't care what anyone has to say about our new relationship.' Christine chuckled and wriggled out of Braid's grip. She stood up and grabbed her tags from the toe of her boot and slipped them back around her neck.  
'I am glad you feel that way, I was just thinking the same thing. I guess I should get up too, the quicker we get going, the quicker we can get the mission finished and we can go home and have fun, the way couples do.' Christine just smiled and nodded coyly.

The mission was a great success. The people of Seratain were happy to share their advanced technology and become firm friends and allies of Mars.

Christine took Braid home straight after the debriefing, for a bit of tender loving care, starting with a nice hot bubble bath and seeing where that led. 


End file.
